PlayStation Suffer
Gaming is my passion, nothing can beat it. But the only problem is I don’t I have a gaming console…until now. Well I just got a job at Sony a couple of months ago as a graphic editor (game creator) and for job reasons I just got given an PS3 for game testing so I had ideas about creating the games which I was RELIEVED about, I couldn’t explain how happy I was about it so I rushed home to set it up. I was feeling better than before, but there was something weird going on, every single word in the instruction leaflet was scribbled out only left with the pictures which thought was suspicious but I just left it cause it was getting late so I went to bed. That next morning I went out to get some games since I didn’t have any yet, so I went to a dodgy looking second hand store with a sign saying ‘Cheap second hand games!’ I couldn’t resist, so I strolled inside to see what there was. Believe it or not the games looked BRAND NEW with nothing wrong with them but they were second hand because they said that on the label (which I didn’t understand). So I went and picked out 2 games and purchased them, but when I left the man said to me in a sinister voice saying’’ Hope you don’t die playing these games(!)MwahaHAHA!’’ I thought nothing of it so I just left the store and headed home. The 2 games I bought were Borderlands 2 and Red Dead Redemption. Since it was my day off I tried out the games I bought. So I placed Borderlands 2 in to the console and started a new game. But something wasn’t right here, EVERY single weapon I got from the chests was the rare orange classed weapon which you hardly get and there wasn’t any enemies in the game either, weird. I thought I would swap discs over because I thought it was just a minor bug that needed resting so I put Red Dead Redemption in to the console, but that was worse…The home screen was bloody and red and human organs were hanging everywhere then all of a sudden a death defying scream came up at full blast in the background and it was the scariest thing I had ever seen so I switched the disc over again to borderlands 2 but it was worse than before. Every word in the game was scribbled out like the manual, and everything had blood and guts hanging from every place possible and every enemy was IMMENSLY hard to kill. I had enough of this so I took out the discs, snapped them in to pieces and burnt them in to ashes but when I got back the manual of the console wasn’t were I left it so I looked inside, nothing was scribbled out anymore but the sentence ‘you will suffer’ repeated through out the whole booklet saying nothing else but that line, but also on the switched off TV was the same sentence ‘you will suffer’ but with blood splattered all over the TV screen, REAL blood all over the screen. I thought it couldn’t get any worse but then a picture popped up on the TV screen, it was the scariest picture I had ever seen, I couldn’t take it any longer so I picked up the PS3 the chucked it at the TV. The TV sparked out but still had the message on so I just collected my stuff and left the house but as soon as I got out the door someone was standing there with a gun to my head and he pulled the trigger and BANG! My life was over… Category:Wall of Text Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:Vidya games Category:Im died Category:English Class Failure Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Blood Category:Read by MichaelLeroi Category:Read by SOG